Save Me, Save You
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Kyle/Leah:."Porque lo necesitaban los dos, porque estaban destinados a aquello y porque parecía que con salvarla, Kyle se iba salvando de a poquito también" Reto. Limme. Crossover.


**Disclaimer:** Esto debería venir incorporado en ff, algo así como una aplicación, porque después de casi dos años en el sitio, cansa xD

**Claim:** Kyle/Leah. Menciones Kyle/Sunn, Kyle/Jodi, Sam/Leah, naturalmente.

**Advertencias: **Crossover Twilight/The Host, pero ya lo saben. Algo por ahí al principio, pero neh.

**Notas:** Participa en el _Reto Palabras para el recuerdo_, del foro LOL.

* * *

**Save Me, Save You**

**(28# Dolor)**

* * *

_Kyle._

_._

Bien, aquello no era lo que hubiese esperado pero, ¿qué más podría suceder? Cuando había tal cantidad de alcohol en su sangre (y en la de su acompañante), aquello no resultaba difícil. De todos modos, no podía pensarlo mucho, la nube de placer apenas comenzaba a disolverse en su cabeza, y sus jadeos aún eran sonoros. Miró a su lado, y vio a su compañera suspirar, entre mareada y... frustrada, parecía estar frustrada. Y adolorida, no sabía en qué sentido, pero bastó para darle un pinchazo de culpa (y luego sintió otro al notar que había engañado a Sunny, que ella no lo merecía, pero era tarde).

Mientras comenzaba a pensar en lo siguiente que haría, escuchó a su compañera moverse, vestirse e irse, sin decir nada, haciendo el menor ruido posible. Suspiró, estaba jodido, como siempre.

* * *

**Primero.**

Si había prometido dejar de ir a las fiestas de Paul, pues se había mentido, porque desde que Sunny parecía no hablarle más (vaya a saber uno qué le había picado entonces), la única distracción que encontraba a su desdicha era pasar horas en la casa de su amigo de infancia junto a muchas otras personas más, algunas que ya conocía de rostro y hasta saludaba, otros que conocía pero no se atrevía a mirar, pues le doblaban en tamaño y seguramente en fuerza, y eso que él era alto y bastante fuerte.

Suspiró mientras tomaba una nueva botella de la nevera de su amigo y luego iba a sentarse; su vida había sido menuda mierda en los últimos meses. Todo allá bajo el refugio se había jodido bastante, como siempre sucedía con cada pequeño detalle que siempre desencadenaba en algo mucho más complicado. Hasta cierto punto, dejó de importarle, y tampoco le interesó el saber si alguien le creía o no cuando dijo que iría en una expedición solitaria por los siguientes días. Necesitaba el tiempo, quizá, porque la mierda volvía a juntarse y cada tanto debía purgarse y liberarse. Era fuerte y en cualquier caso podría defenderse de un par de almas que no creían en la violencia.

Su primer recurso fue, y siempre sería, Paul. Lo había conocido desde que eran pequeños, y aunque tomaron caminos -demasiado- separados, continuaron manteniendo una conexión que a Kyle, particularmente, solía servirle para saber que allí arriba las cosas no iban tan mal como se pensaba. Era como un cable a tierra, a la realidad.

Se distrajo con el movimiento de gente a su alrededor y luego volvió a sumergirse en sus asuntos. Ciertamente las fiestas _de _Paul no eran de él en el sentido literal de la frase; su amigo solamente ponía el lugar, quienes organizaban dicha reunión masiva con motivo de nada por celebrar eran otras personas que él desconocía. Pero no le importaba, porque él aprovechaba el alcohol y el tiempo desperdiciado. Últimamente necesitaba más distracciones que nunca, porque se sentía estancado en un punto del que posiblemente no podría escapar, y distraerse, intentando ahogar las penas en alcohol sonaba demasiado tentador. Se sentía demasiado confundido, y ni siquiera sabía del motivo real (o sí, y lo ignoraba), lo cual aumentaba la sensación de estar perdido.

Apoyó la frente contra la gran mesa de la cocina y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del frío contacto de su piel contra el mármol, dejando su mente en blanco y simplemente descansando incluso de querer pensar. Ruidos a su lado le hicieron abrir los ojos, pero no cambió de posición. Desde su ángulo, pudo apreciar unas hermosas piernas desnudas que brillaban al contacto con las luces y que se encontraban ligeramente una arriba de la otra.

Uhm, él conocía aquellas piernas, podría apostarlo.

Elevó el rostro con rapidez para poder ver a la dueña, y aquel movimiento causó que la aludida mirara hacia él. Una inexplicable sonrisa se posó sobre los labios del muchacho cuando la reconoció, pero no fue una sonrisa burlona o pícara que podría advertirle de algo a ella; fue una sonrisa genuina y sincera, que salió sola.

— Tú eres... —él comenzó a hablar, al mismo tiempo que ella comenzaba a atar cabos en su mente—. Eres tú, ¿verdad? —vio el reconocimiento en sus facciones pero no oyó respuesta alguna. Se preguntó cómo era que la había reconocido (y cómo era que ella lo había hecho, también), puesto que la primera y última vez que la había visto tanto él como ella estaban tapados de alcohol.

Kyle suspiró y se acomodó en su asiento, de modo que podría hablarle con comodidad. Preveía un largo intento por entablar conversación; la muchacha estaba ignorándolo. Al menos no era idiota, eso era bueno, Kyle estaba cansado de gente idiota.

— ¿Eres amiga de Paul? —insistió, mirándola, esperando pacientemente. Le dio un trago a su bebida y continuó en su espera.

— Desafortunadamente —suspiró, derrotada, luego de un rato. Kyle sonrió al notar el doble sentido de aquella simple palabra.

— Mira qué pequeño es el mundo, huh.

— Diminuto —su voz sonaba bastante muerta, o eso podía notar él en aquel ambiente infestado de música tan alta. Bien, quizá su voz no, pero su rostro sí lo parecía.

Ella no habló más y le dio un profundo y lento trago a su bebida, como queriendo emborracharse pero no pudiendo, y él solamente la contempló, con rostro ausente. No podía saber exactamente qué le resultaba atrayente de ella; bueno, si se dejaba guiar por su pensamiento más primitivo, podría decir que era porque tenía un cuerpo despampanante, con la piel perfectamente color cobre, el cabello lacio, brillante y negro. No pasarían desapercibidas sus largas piernas, su cintura angosta y sus pechos perfectamente proporcionados, sumados a su belleza exótica, esa que le daba un _no-sé-qué _que era demasiado atractivo para la vista. No iba a negar todo aquello, pero sabía que en realidad había algo más, algo más profundo que su belleza física.

Pft, se golpeó mentalmente y tomó otro trago de su bebida, seguramente todo aquello era culpa del alcohol junto con la música estridente y las luces parpadeantes, algún efecto alucinógeno o anestécico debían de tener, porque Kyle estaba pensando más profundo de lo que alguna vez había pensado. Quizá la mierda le hacía reflexionar.

La muchacha se levantó de su taburete y se fue sin más, meneando inconscientemente las caderas. Kyle resopló cansado y la miró alejarse hasta que se le perdió de vista.

**Segundo.**

Sunny ya no sonreía más, o al menos, no con tanta frecuencia como solía hacerlo. O no lo hacía frente a él, o no sabía, realmente él no quería saber. Estaba confundido, cada vez más.

Las cosas con Sunny ya no parecían funcionar, y sonaba (le habría sonado a él) demasiado estúpido e imposible si alguien le hubiese dicho aquello tan sólo unos meses atrás. Es que, él y Sunny parecían ser el uno para el otro, Jodi se había encargado de unirlos a través de memorias que compartía, buscando que al menos Kyle, su Kyle encontrara una forma de estar bien, de ser feliz y de llevar mejor todos aquellos problemas.

Y había funcionado, por un tiempo. Pero luego de que Kyle intentó recuperar a Jodi, todo había cambiado entre él y Sunny, porque aunque la amara, ella no era su Jodi, y se sentía vacío cada vez que lo pensaba. Comenzaba a sentirse solo, y no sabía cuándo había comenzado toda aquella revolución dentro suyo (tampoco quería saberlo, pensaba).

Aquella tarde, vio a Sunny llorar con fuerza, siendo consolada por Wanda. Le dolió, lo admitía, pero era de lejos la sensación que le hubiese causado ver llorar a su Jodi, porque aunque él viera el cuerpo de Jodie llorar, la que lo hacía era Sunny, no su Jodi. _Su _Jodi, y su Jodi había muerto tiempo atrás (y quizá había sido eso, se dijo a si mismo, lo que le había hecho entrar en aquella confusión repentina, quizá se había perdido y entristecido por la pérdida, aun si no lo había pensado explícitamente, si no era totalmente consciente de ello, y quizá ahora que lo sabía, se sentiría peor). La vio llorar, y aunque dolió, decidió no acercarse. No se sentía bien, él no se encontraba bien, y sólo jodería más las cosas si hablaba o si simplemente se acercaba allí. La situación era delicada, mucho, y él nunca había sido bueno con las cosas delicadas.

Necesitaba aire puro, y necesitaba salir de allí, subir a tierra y poder correr por el desierto hasta encontrar algún lugar, algo que le sirviera de distracción. Necesitaba desesperadamente poder pensar en otra cosa, poder distraerse, reír como lo hacía antes y pensar que nada más importaba, que todo valía lo mismo ya. Necesitaba poder volver a creer que estando con ella todo estaría bien y que duraría por siempre, como una vez lo supuso. Necesitaba creer, engañarse pensando que podría protegerla, besarla y hacerle sonreír como antes. Pero todas aquellas mentiras hacían lo opuesto, sólo le hundían más.

Mientras caminaba hacia la salida, hacia algún lado lejos de allí, pudo escuchar perfectamente cada sollozo de Sunny, y cada uno era como un puñal a su espalda, corazón, el primer lugar que encontrara para clavarse. Cada uno era un nuevo ritmo horrible que se grababa a fuego en su cerebro, y cada uno le recordaba lo miserable que estaba siendo, cada uno aumentaba la culpa, y cada uno le acercaba un paso más a hundirse por completo. Y mientras se iba (a donde fuera que pudiese ir, en cualquier sentido y dirección), se encontró con su hermano. Su hermano siempre estaba a mitad de camino de todo, listo para salvarlo o arrojarlo, lo que fuera necesario acorde a la situación. En aquel momento, necesitaba ser salvado.

— ¿Kyle? —el aludido suspiró y lo abrazó con desgano—. ¿Kyle, qué...? —su voz sonó preocupada, pero no forzó para obtener una respuesta.

— Estoy en la puta mierda, Ian. Estoy perdido.

Su hermano correspondió al abrazo, guardando silencio, porque en momentos así, muchas veces era mejor guardar las palabras y dejar al silencio hablar por sí solo.

Kyle no lloró, pero no le faltaban las ganas de hacerlo. Simplemente suspiró una y otra vez. Estaba mal, muy mal, pero a veces parecía querer acostumbrarse a aquella horrible sensación producto de la combinación de muchas cosas. Estaba muy mal, pero a veces quería hundirse por completo, quedar perdido e inmunizarse al dolor, dejar de sentir aquella molesta inquietud en su cabeza, dejar de estar perdido. A veces ya no quería ni intentar encontrarse.

**Tercero.**

Huir no era lo correcto, era todo lo contrario, pero últimamente no encontraba alivio allí cerca de los que lo conocían de mucho tiempo. Quizá era su momento de apartarse, poner la cabeza fría y pensar, pensar largo y tendido sobre todo, sobre qué hacer, qué dejar de hacer, que debía y qué quería, qué sentir o qué dejar de sentir. Pensar en muchos _qué_.

Afortunadamente, aquella playa cerca de donde su amigo Paul vivía le bridaba una paz increíble; podía mirar el cielo por horas y horas, luego cambiar al océano y repetir el mismo proceso, y así por lo que era una eternidad, dejando la cabeza maquinar sola, intentando buscar aquella salida a todo, una manera de hacer las cosas más fáciles, o minimamente, menos dolorosas.

Suspiró, no sabía, no sabía nada.

Cerró los ojos y los mantuvo así buen rato, escuchando las olas romper contra las afiladas rocas del acantilado cercano, la espuma lamiendo la superficie seca de las piedras y la arena absorbiendo el agua que llegaba a tocarla. Sintió un suave movimiento a su lado que supuso era una brisa ligera, pero luego de un rato de sentirse observado por alguien, abrió sus ojos. Azul eléctrico encontró a negro muerto a su lado, y la brisa resulto ser no brisa sino una muchacha, y él la conocía.

— Tú... —no sabía su nombre, pero aquello era un simple detalle. Ella no lo miró y él se detuvo a observar en detalle su rostro.

Nunca antes lo había visto con tanta claridad como en aquel momento, sin luces intermitentes, sin oscuridad entre medio. Eran su rostro y la brisa salada del mar, siendo observada por él.

Ella... ella era hermosa, como lo supuso siempre, pero era hermosa en serio, no sólo físico y hormonas haciendo su trabajo. La hermosura era ella, y no al revés. Era exótica y tenía ese algo que no podía identificar que le volvía endemoniadamente atrayente, que le hacía querer estar cerca de ella, _deber _estar cerca de ella, aquel impulso que era como su perdición.

Finalmente ella le miró, su rostro no demostraba nada, pero tanto él como ella pudieron ver hasta el fondo del alma del otro y notar que eran bastante similares. Encontraron lo mismo en el otro, ambos sufrían y ambos sabían lo que era el dolor.

Y eso era lo que le atraía de ella, el aura de dolor que emanaba. Y no porque fuera alguien con el morbo muy alto, porque le gustara ver gente sufrir, sino porque sentía que debía protegerla del mundo, cuidarla de todo lo malo, justo como creyó con Sunny (pero sabía que era diferente, porque aquella muchacha era demasiado distinta a Sunny y porque simplemente proyectaba su dolor de otra manera). Toda ella era dolor, del más amargo, del que se clavaba profundo en el corazón y lo iba matando de a poco, extendiendo su veneno tan lento que el sufrimiento era peor y uno se acostumbraba a aquello, tan venenoso que teñía de negro todo lo que tocaba y lo detruía, mataba y quemaba. Tan grave que se notaba a simple vista qué tanto de ella había muerto ya y qué tanto otro estaba a punto de hacerlo.

Lo miró y él sintió que la conocía de toda la vida.

— Nunca me dijiste tu nombre —sintió que debía preguntarlo, y se sintió bien.

— Leah —contestó ella en un suspiro, resignada a todo, como lo estaba.

Él quedó en silencio, sonriendo levemente, pensando mucho. Luego de quedar largo rato mirándola, sintió la necesidad de acercarse a ella, de sentirla más cerca, sentir su calor, sentir muchas cosas, sentir a Leah.

Tomó suavemente su rostro y quedó a milímetros del suyo, y esperó por una respuesta negativa, un golpe, alguna palabra o algún movimiento que la alejara, pero no recibió nada de aquello. Acarició con su pulgar la mejilla y la miró profundamente a los ojos antes de moverse y acabar con la distancia.

Y cuando la besó, lentamente, pidiendo permiso, respetando, saboreando el dolor, fue cuando algo hizo _click_ y él se sintió donde debía, que ella era mucho más importante que otra cosa y que Sunny ya no era su todo.

**Cuarto.**

No volvieron a acostarse, como hubiera sido común. No volvieron a emborracharse sin sentido ni a besarse sin conocerse mientras se quitaban torpemente la ropa y se encargaban de satisfacer sus deseos más inmediatos. No gritaron el nombre del otro ni jadearon en sincronía, tampoco se entregaron placer mutuamente. No eran nada ni tampoco lo serían, probablemente, y Kyle no sabía si eso le agradaba o no, seguía sin saber nada.

Leah tampoco lo sabía, pero ella había renunciado a averiguarlo hacía mucho tiempo. Lo malo del dolor es que una vez se convierte en algo común, es algo de lo que es difícil salir, incluso con ayuda externa, y eso parecía sucederle a ella. Y a él, también.

No volvieron a acostarse, pero sí volvieron a verse en repetidas ocasiones, ya fuere en las fiestas en la casa de Paul o en la playa, pero siempre encontraban y acordaban silenciosamente un lugar y hora en la que poder encontrarse para disfrutar de la compañía del otro, hablar en el silencio y con unas pocas miradas y palabras. No era necesario nada más.

Así se comprendían, contra todo pronóstico. Quizá no iba con ellos eso de pasar el rato con alguien con el que no hablaban mucho, pero estaban tan cansados de todos y de sí mismos que no se sentía mal, parecía ser algo natural, o al menos algo que no era extraño.

Ellos seguían hundidos, sí, y posiblemente siguieran estándolo hasta descubrir una salida, pero mientras tanto se tenían al otro para intentar buscar la salida juntos (porque no hablaban mucho, pero se entendían, no se reían, pero salían a flote y agradecían al otro por la ayuda).

De vez en cuando él sentía que debía besarla y entonces lo hacía, intentando quitarle un poco de su dolor, como si Leah quisiera entregárselo de a partecitas para poder deshacerse de él y poder respirar libre nuevamente. Y él gusto lo aceptaba, porque se había dicho a sí mismo de protegerla, cuidarla, salvarla. De vez en cuando él sentía que debía acariciarla o abrazarla, comentarle un chiste o cualquier otra cosa, y lo hacía. Y entonces, se sentía bien, no estaba fuera de lugar y ella aceptaba todosin dudar.

Aquello, lo suyo, era bastante extraño, pero ninguno lo dejaría. Los dos estaban cansados de estar hundidos, de estar perdidos y de vivir con el dolor constante de una pérdida, de no hacer nada al respecto. Los dos eran similars, y por azares del destino se habían encontrado en una situación demasiado común, para derivar en algo muy poco común.

Porque nada más explicaba todo aquello que las intenciones de Kyle de salvarla de sí misma y de todo, y el deseo de Leah de ser salvada. Porque cada vez que subían un poco a flote, lo hacían juntos, y entonces respiraban juntos, se sentían menos perdidos y aquel lazo que los ataba se volvía cada vez más fuerte. Porque lo suyo era especial, no podía ser explicado, parecía mísitico, así les gustaba y así querían mantenerlo; no sabían ni querían saberlo, como siempre. Y pensar que se habían conocido de tal forma que cualquiera pensaría que aquello no terminaría en nada (y no lo haría, quizá, pero internamente ellos sentían aquel hilo que los ataba, aquella codependencia en salvar al otro).

Porque lo necesitaban los dos, porque estaban destinados a aquello y porque parecía que con salvarla, Kyle se iba salvando de a poquito también.

* * *

_&._


End file.
